By 2060, one in three Americans will be of Hispanic/Latino origin. However, despite the tremendous growth and variation in this population, data on the cardiovascular health of Hispanics/Latinos remains scarce. Even less is known about the differences in cardiovascular disease (CVD) mortality among the three largest Hispanic Latino/subgroups in the U.S. - Mexicans, Puerto Ricans, and Cubans. The aggregation of Hispanics/Latinos into one homogenous group has masked important differences between the diverse groups, and has led to an incomplete understanding of CVD risks and outcomes. The present study seeks to disaggregate over 10 years of CVD mortality data for the three largest Hispanics/Latino subgroups using the National Health Statistics (NCHS) U.S. Mortality Multiple Cause-of-Death database (Aim 1). Based on the observation that the prevalence of major CVD risk factors differs by Hispanic/Latino subgroups, we will further disaggregate CVD mortality by disease subtype among these groups (i.e. ischemic heart disease, stroke, and heart failure), with important implications for public health prevention strategies (Aim 2). Finally, we will test how socio-demographic factors including acculturation (measured by nativity and language), income, education, and ethnic enclaves explain the observed mortality patterns (Aim 3). The study of CVD cause-specific mortality by distinct Hispanic/Latino subgroups will address an important gap in current knowledge necessary to eliminate the health disparities experienced by this important and growing U.S. minority group.